<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splinter's Grand Adventure by SonicAsura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662725">Splinter's Grand Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura'>SonicAsura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cirque De Fiction 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Bets &amp; Wagers, Canon-Typical Violence, Devil Fruit, Drum Island Arc, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Isekai through Death, Light Angst, Martial Arts, OC Devil Fruit, Post Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), Splinter sees his sons in Luffy, Splinter teaches Luffy the Ninja Arts, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had died to protect his sons and give them the strength to survive. He did not know was that he was still needed but in an entirely different world. A place colorful but filled with hidden sorrows and straw hat wearing boy with an incredible destiny that needed guidance.</p><p>Something Hamato Yoshi or commonly as Splinter was happy to oblige.</p><p>*Wattpad Fic Exodus*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Hamato Yoshi | Splinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cirque De Fiction 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Splinter's Grand Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is unpredictable. It throws many unexpected objects, people and events to each individual. Happiness, tragedy, betrayal, sadness, love, new life, and rebirth are just a few amongst endless possibilities. To one Splinter firmly known as Hamato Yoshi was one such example when it came to how unpredictable life could become.</p><p>He used to have a friend who was like a brother in all but blood, Oroku Saki and a woman both loved so dearly, Tanshin. It was the love of said woman that destroyed their friendship. Jealousy that took their beloved and spite that stole his baby daughter Miwa. Yet it was the beginning of a new one when he moved to New York. The day he bought four baby turtles for his lonely home and to run into peculiar men.</p><p>A fight that turned him into a rat mutant and gave him his four mutant turtles sons in the process. Yet the past was something no one could escape. It came back many times and in many different forms whether it was Oroku Saki, Shredder, Karai or the painful reminder of what could have been. In the end, his final battle had come. In order to save his sons, Splinter sacrificed his life for them. In return, they ended the nightmare that haunted his entire life.</p><p>Yet death wasn't the end. No, death was merely the beginning. <span class="u"><em>"Hey mister giant rat! It's not safe to sleep out here!"</em> </span>For it was a boy with a soul that will forever be young that found the rat. "<span class="u"><em>You are right young one. It seems age is getting the best of this old man."</em> </span>The rat could see the boy was very young. "<span class="u"><em>What's your name? My name is Monkey D. Luffy."</em></span> The child spoke with a smile very bright. A smile that brought one to the rat. "<span class="u"><em>You may call me Splinter."</em></span></p><p>Splinter could see how similar this child was to himself. While he was cursed to take the form of a rat, Luffy was cursed to become rubber and the sea his enemy. The elder knew the child needed guidance just like his sons did before especially when informed of the boy's dream. "<span class="u"><em>King of the Pirates?"</em> </span>A title held by those who embodied wealth, fame and power just like the Pirate King before. "<span class="u"><em>Yeah! Being King of the Pirates means you are the freest person in the world. Someone who could always have amazing adventures with friends by their side!" </em></span></p><p>From then, Splinter took Luffy as an apprentice in the ways of the ninja. Not only did he taught the child his clan's techniques but to utilize his own curse at its fullest potential like Splinter did with his. Just as Luffy grew stronger so did their bond. It was no longer teacher and student but had become that of father and son. Then it was time for Splinter to take his own journey to let Luffy grew. Yet the child decided something different.</p><p>"<span class="u"><em>Hey old man, join my crew! We've been training together for so long that you have to be a member of my crew! We are nakama."</em></span> He knew how stubborn his student was so the rat offered a way. "<span class="u"><em>How about a wager, my son? I won't join your crew but I offer a chance. I give you two years to hone your skills. Once two years are up, meet me at a castle held high in the snowy clouds. Prove to me how much you have grown from now, then I will join your crew."</em> </span>And a deal was done. 2 years later...</p><p>It was the beginning of a showdown on top of Drum Mountain. Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy was facing down another dangerous opponent. Former ruler of Drum Kingdom and eater of the Munch-Munch Fruit, Wapol was prepared to devour the Rubberman to reclaim his twisted kingdom. Yet none were aware of someone above watching them. A figure shrouded in a Sakura kimono and faced hiddened by a black hood. A carved wooden staff with a turtle shaped handle in hand.</p><p>"I'm not letting you do whatever the hell you want! You attacked my crew and our ship! No way in hell am I going to let you take down that flag, you fake pirate!" Shouted the Strawhat wearing young man. "I can do whatever the hell I want to do because I'm the king!" The fat man Wapol shouted as his two soldiers agreed with the corrupt man. "You are no king." A voice spoke. It was male and slightly aged but wise.</p><p>"Eh?" Wapol questioned looking for the owner of the voice. "Up there!" Shouted the chibi blue nosed reindeer named Chopper pointing to the figure above. The hooded figure stood next to the Jolly Roger decorated in sakura petals looking down at Wapol and his men. "A king is someone who protects their people and help guide them to peace and prosperity. You are a plague that destroys everything it touches, homes, families and lives. I shall give you one chance to leave peacefully or I will take care of you myself." The hooded figure spoke.</p><p>The Strawhat raven eyed the figure with wonder and eager. "Shut up! You can't tell me what to do! I…" Was all Wapol could get out before the figure was suddenly right in front of him with what looked like a giant hammer in his hand yet that same turtle from the now missing wooden staff was at the end of the giant weapon. With a mighty swing, the giant mallet crashed into Wapol with devastating force that sent the giant tyrant flying. Suddenly both of his soldiers had went airborne as thin strings appeared to have them linked to their king. All three of them disappearing into the sky as a small flash of light died in the distance.</p><p>The giant hammer had soon morphed into the same wooden staff as the hooded figure faced the young Captain. An elderly woman whose body and outfit screamed young eyed him. "Now who are you? Not just anyway can send Wapol and his men flying like that with ease or have a weapon that transforms just like your staff." The old woman spoke. "I am no threat, Doctor Kureha and Tony Tony Chopper. I have merely come to fulfill a promise I made to a student of mine." The voice spoke as Luffy's eyes widened and a huge smile grew on his face.</p><p>The blonde chef known as Sanji looked curious. "Student?" He questioned. "I knew it was you old man! You always kept your promises. Ain't I right, Splinter?" Luffy said with a smile on his face as the figure took down his hood. Instead of a human face, what greeted them was the face of a brown rat with stripes of white and black fur, chocolate brown eyes and a white goatee. "Holy shit." Sanji spoke as the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground.</p><p>"You are just like me…a monster." Chopper spoke practically breathless. "I see someone had eaten a Devil Fruit as well than just my pupil. Young child, who has been filling your head with lies? I don't see any monsters here. All I see is an aspiring young doctor, travelers of the sea along with a very good doctor and I am merely a martial artist. The monster is far gone from here for I made sure of that." Splinter said as Chopper couldn't help but be in awe.</p><p>"You sure have gotten stronger since those past two years, old man. What's that cool weapon though?" Luffy asked as his eyes were twinkling and gotten a chuckle from the rat like man. "My staff, Genbu, it ate the Equip Equip Fruit which grants the power to transform into any type of weapon or armor. I found it during my travels. I had come for our wager that we had two years ago." Splinter informed.</p><p>"I made a bet with Splinter two years ago that we would have a duel here. I didn't get the chance to tell the crew about him since I wanted everyone to be together before the duel began." Luffy stated as they looked at him. "Is that so? It's good to know your an ally than an enemy. I'm Sanji, the cook for Luffy's crew." Sanji introduced himself with a bow. </p><p>"It is an honor to meet you Sanji. The same for you Chopper and Kureha. Your crewmates are riding up the mountain and should be here anytime soon. I rather not cause a mass hysteria. I'll be waiting on your ship. Oh and Chopper, don't be afraid to go out and follow your dreams. Luffy may not be skilled in intelligence but he is very skilled in seeing the goodness in someone even if they are different." The rat spoke before vanishing via use of a smoke bomb.</p><p>The Going Merry, the ship of the Strawhat Pirate Crew rocked softly as Splinter stood stop the crew's nest watching the castle from afar. He smiled seeing something fire from the castle and exploding into a cloud of pink within the clouds. The pink mixed with the snow also turning pink reminding the elder of cherry blossoms. He watched as his apprentice and his crew rode down from the mountain top towards the ship with Chopper pulling the sleigh.</p><p>While on his travels, he had made sure to keep up on Luffy's movements throughout his journey and he was very pleased of the boy's accomplishments. Saving a ship liner under attack by pirates, defeating a corrupt Marine general enslaving a port town, defeating Buggy the Clown and his tyrant rule, taking out Captain Kuro's invasion, freeing Cocoyashi Village from Arlong and preventing the capture of the sea restaurant Baratie from Don Krieg but his reason for it made him truly proud.</p><p>Luffy had fought those battles for his friends and for his crew members, his nakama. He looked down as Luffy and his crew boarded their ship before setting sail.  He recognized two of them weren't part of the crew. The giant spot billed duck and the blue haired woman who he recognizes as Princess Vivi of Alabasta. He did recognize the green haired Santoryu wielder Zoro, the orange haired thief and navigator Nami and the long boss sniper tall teller Usopp.</p><p>Luffy looked up to his Sensei in the crow's best smiling. "Hey Splinter! I was wondering where you were!" Luffy called causing his crew to look up in surprise seeing the martial artist. "Wait?! You weren't lying about him?! Why is your old Sensei a 6 ft tall rat?!" Usopp shouted pointing at Splinter to earn a chuckle from said rat. The former human jumped down from the crow's best and landed before the group perfectly on his feet.</p><p>"Greetings. My name is Splinter and I am Luffy's martial arts teacher from his childhood. I thank you for looking out for him since I know he can be a handful." Splinter explained bowing politely. "So you're the guy who taught Luffy? You did a good job on his fighting skills because her absolute monster in combat." Zoro spoke. "Yes. I taught him to use his cursed body to his full advantage just like I did with mine. I am here to fulfill our wager. Luffy requested to duel with me to determine whether I join his crew or not." Splinter explained earning shocked looks from said man's friends.</p><p>"A duel?" Nami asked. "Indeed. A simple match in hand to hand combat. No weapons or Devil Fruit powers since none of you would like any further damage to your ship. I am not a Devil Fruit user if you are wondering. I used to be human until I was cursed to take this rat like form from a mysterious substance that got on my skin." Splinter explained earning another round of gasps.</p><p>"You're just like me in a reverse sort of way." Chopper said softly. "Very well old man. You got yourself a duel." Luffy exclaimed with a determined grin on his face. Splinter merely took out a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew a ring on the deck. "The first one knocked out of this ring loses. Zoro, can you hold my staff Genbu for me? I rather not have my precious valuable get damaged." Splinter asked holding his staff out to the swordsman.</p><p>"You got it." Zoro answered taking the staff. "Watch my hat for me, Nami." Luffy asked handing his straw hat to the navigator as both him and Splinter walked into the ring. "I'm going to show you how much I've grown, Splinter!" Luffy declared taking a battle stance. "Actions speak louder than words, Luffy." Splinter said as he took his own stance. After a breath of silence, both student and teacher clash!</p><p>Fist met fist as both were focused upon sending the other out of the circle. Luffy let loose a few punches that Splinter easily weaved past almost as if he was wind. The rat sweeped Luffy's feet from under him with his tail but the Rubberman performed a quick handstand to stop his fall before going for a backflip as a counter. Splinter put up his arms to block Luffy's kick while the straw hat used that chance to grab Splinter and flip him to the ground.</p><p>Doing what rats do best, Splinter bit Luffy's hand forcing the Rubberman to let go with a painful yelp. This gave him enough time to get back on his feet and go for a high kick. Almost as if it was instinct, Luffy quickly ducked avoiding his sensei's attack and used the opportunity to slam his palm to the rat's stomach knocking the air out of him. Splinter quickly recovered in midair landing on his feet before standing up.</p><p>Luffy and him stared at each other before the rat bowed his head in defeat. Luffy's last attack had struck him enough to land out of the circle. "Congratulations Monkey D Luffy. You managed to best me in combat. You've grown very much since these past two years. I am very proud of you." Splinter stated with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you anyway. Since I won, welcome to the crew old man!" Luffy chuckled offering Splinter his hand which the rat took with kindness and honor.</p><p>"Looks like this adventure got us two new crewmates instead of one. A reindeer doctor and a rat martial artist. Then again, I wouldn't have it any other way with this crew." Zoro said with a small grin. "Sanji! Prepare a feast for our two new crewmates! It's time for a celebration!" Luffy cheered while Splinter walked up to the chef. "I suggest you hold back a stock of food for emergencies. There aren't any islands for at least a week or two." Splinter suggested as Sanji gave him a thumbs up. The crew was just going to get livelier from there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Splinter joins the Strawhat Pirates! The Equip-Equip Fruit is an OC Devil Fruit I made that's basically a stronger version of the Arms-Arms Fruit which can transform into any type of armor, weapon and even equipment. Something to give Splinter an edge against stronger One Piece characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>